Anime International Company
, often abbreviated as AIC, is a Japanese anime studio with headquarters in Nerima, Tokyo."Company Profile." Anime International Company. Retrieved on February 26, 2010. The company was founded on July 15, 1982. In addition to producing anime for domestic consumption in Japan, AIC has provided animation assistance on other animated series such as Inspector Gadget. AIC has seven divisions named "AIC A.S.T.A.", "AIC Build", "AIC Classic", "AIC Digital", "AIC PLUS+", "AIC Spirits" and "AIC Takarazuka". In 2001, they created the anime cut-scene portion of the opening and ending scene in the anime style video game Oni. As of June 2006, AIC has commenced a joint-project with Singapore's NTU to develop the CACANI system, a software that generates inbetweens from keyframes. Please note that some of the titles on the following lists were originally produced by Artmic before that company went of out business. Only the titles now owned by AIC are listed. OVAs *Megazone 23 series **Megazone 23 (1985) **Megazone 23 Part II (1986) **Megazone 23 III (1989) **Megazone 23: Final Part (1989) *Iczer series **Fight! Iczer One (1985-1987) **Iczer Reborn (1990-1991) **Iczer Girl Iczelion (1995) *Cosmos Pink Shock (1986) *Gall Force series **Gall Force: Eternal Story (1986) **Gall Force 2: Destruction (1987) **Ten Little Gall Force (1988) **Gall Force 3: Stardust War (1988) **Rhea Gall Force (1989) **Gall Force: Earth Chapter (1989-1990) **Gall Force: New Era (1991-1992) **Gall Force: The Revolution (1996) *Call Me Tonight (1986) *Outlanders (with Tatsunoko; 1986) *Campus Special Investigator Hikaruon (1987) *Bubblegum Crisis series **Bubblegum Crisis (1987-1991) **AD Police Files (1990) **Bubblegum Crash (1991) *Maryu Senki (1987-1989) *Black Magic M-66 (1987) *Dangaioh (1987-1989) *Daimajuu Gekitou Hagane no Oni (1987) *Wanna-Be's (1987) *Dragon's Heaven (1988) *Spirit Warrior (1988-1991) *Vampire Princess Miyu (1988-1989) *Dragon Century (1988) *Hades Project Zeorymer (1988-1990) *Metal Skin Panic MADOX-01 (1988) *Riding Bean (1989) *Be Boy Kidnapp'n Idol (1989) *Explorer Woman Ray (1989) *Legend of Lemnear (1989) *Cybernetics Guardian (1989) *Sol Bianca (1990-1997) **Sol Bianca: The Legacy (1999-2000) *Ryokunohara Meikyuu (1990) *The Hakkenden (1990-1991) **The Hakkenden: New Chapter (1993-1995) *Luna Varga (1991) *Burn Up! series **Burn Up! (1991) **Burn Up W (1996) *Detonator Orgun (1991-1993) *Genesis Survivor Gaiarth (1992-1993) *Macross II (1992) *Sekai no Hikari Shinran Seijin (1992-1997) *Ai no Kusabi (original; 1992-1994) *Bastard!! (1992-1993) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (1992-1993) **Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special (1994) **Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 2 (1994-1995) **Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 3 (2003-2005) *Green Legend Ran (1992-1993) *Ah! My Goddess (1993-1994) *Moldiver (1993) *Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor (1993-1994) *Twinbee Paradise (1994) *Armitage III (1995) *Elementalors (1995) *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (1995-1996) **El Hazard 2 (1997) *Pretty Sammy (1995-1997) *Ninja Cadets (1996) *Tattoon Master (1996) *Battle Athletes (1997-1998) *Photon (1997-1999) *Virgin Fleet (1998) *Kaitou Ranma the Animation (1999) *Devadasy (2000-2001) *Magical Play (3D version; 2001) **Magical Play (2D version; 2002) *Blue Gender the Warrior (2002) *Parasite Dolls (2003) *Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (2004) *Quiz Magic Academy (2008) *Saint Knight's Tale (2009-2010) *Kigurumikku V3 (2009) *Ai no Kusabi (remake; 2010-present) *Megane na Kanojo (2010) TV series *Lemon Angel (1987-1988) *Tenchi Universe (1995) **Tenchi in Tokyo (1997) **Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2002) *El Hazard: The Wanderers (1995-1996) **El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998) *Magical Project S (1996-1997) *Battle Athletes Victory (1997-1998) *Vampire Princess Miyu (1997-1998) *Burn Up Excess (1997-1998) **Burn Up Scramble (2004) *Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (1998) *Nightwalker (1998) *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (1998-1999) **AD Police (1999) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures (1999) *Black Heaven (1999) *Blue Gender (1999-2000) *Trouble Chocolate (1999-2000) *Now and Then, Here and There (1999) *G Dangaioh (2001) *Petite Princess Yucie (2002-2003) *Godannar (co-produced with Oriental Light and Magic; 2003) **Godannar Second Season (2004) *Battle Programmer Shirase (2003) *Monkey Turn (2004) **Monkey Turn V (2004) *Girls Bravo (2004) **Girls Bravo second season (2005) *To Heart ~Remember My Memories~ (2004) *Magical Kanan (2005) *Ah! My Goddess (2005-2006) **Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2006) **Ah! My Goddess: Fighting Wings (2007) *Gun X Sword (2005) *Solty Rei (co-produced with Gonzo; 2005-2006) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2006) **Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (2006-2007) *Tokko (2006) *Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ (2006-2007) *Pumpkin Scissors (2006-2007) *Lovely Idol (2006) *Tokyo Majin (2007) *Seto no Hanayome (co-produced with Gonzo; 2007) *Tokyo Majin: 2nd Act (2007) *Bamboo Blade (2007-2008) *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (2007-2008) *Moegaku 5 (2008) *Special A (co-produced with Gonzo; 2008) *Tentai Senshi Sunred (2008-2009) *Ga-Rei Zero (2008-2009) *Viper's Creed (2009) *Asu no Yoichi! (2009) *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class (2009) *Nyan Koi! (2009) *Sora no Otoshimono (2009) *Sasameki Koto (2009) *Ōkami Kakushi (2010) *Mayoi Neko Overrun! (2010) *Amagami SS (2010-present) *Shukufuku no Campanella (2010) *Strike Witches 2 (2010; previous series produced by Gonzo) *Asobi ni Ikuyo (2010) *Sora no Otoshimono: Forte (2010) *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (2010) Movies *Silent Moebius: The Motion Picture (1991) *Silent Moebius 2: The Motion Picture (1992) *Tenchi Muyo in Love (1996) **Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1997) **Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) **Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) *Welcome to Lodoss Island! (1998) *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2000) Other *Candy Boy (first; 2007) *Candy Boy (second; 2008-2009) See also *Cacani *Artmic - Former Japanese studio that originally produced a lot of titles AIC now has. References External links * AIC Official website * AIC Official website Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1982 de:Anime International Company es:Anime International Company fr:Anime International Company it:Anime International Company ja:アニメ・インターナショナルカンパニー pt:Anime International Company tl:Anime International Company zh:AIC